enigmatic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Glossary
'''''A''''' *'''Arcology '''- A superstructure severtal meters high and multiple square kilometers wide, it is the fusion of architecture with ecology. This structure is able to comfortably house large buildings and entire environments within itself, and could provide a comfortable home to populations exceeding tens of thousands of people without requiring any outside assistance or expelling any sort of waste. Thus, the arcologies eliminates wasteful consumption of land, energy and time by putting living, working and public spaces within easy reach of each other, making walking the main form of transportation. Arcologies tend to by build with Carbon Nanotubes and Nanoformers, or some other thin yet extremely resilient material, as other building materials are simply not tough or thin enough to build a structure the size of an Arcology. * '''''B''''' *'''Bioluminescent tatoo -''' A popular form of body modification, made by inserting either inorganic materials, from simple implants to nanotechnological devices, or organic materials, mainly by inserting proteins or genes acquired from other species who exhibit bioluminescence - like photophores. Some people train themselve to send shimmering waves of color across their whole body like a cuttlefish does, while others simply programed. The patterns of glowing dots, of the organic counter-part, are unique to each individual. *'''Boeing's Simulator '''- A type of simulator used to test-out technologies on the prototype stage, and even improve upon the design. This greately accelerates the stage of trial-and-error, and quickly making the design commercially available. Though, the product is strictly realease by a specific schedule, which is managed by various Commercial-based AI to maximize economic efficiency. * '''''C''''' *'''Carboplatinum Muscle '''- A type of augmentation that uses nanoscale mecanocarbon modules that target certain muscles, and slowly replace's it with a semi-organic metal musculature. *'''Cryonics '''- Is the use of technology to releably stop cell from decaying by low-temperature preservation, mainly high-fidelity preservation of the human body, and particularly the brain of people who cannot be sustained by contemporary medicine, with the anticipation that healing and possible future revival. * '''''D''''' *'''Disassembler - '''A system of nanomachines that are able to take an object apart a few atoms at a time, whilerecording its structure at a moleular level. *'''Dividuals '''- A copy of a personality survives in more than one body, each group of individuals sharing the same mental template. * '''''E''''' *'''''Extranet''''' - An Interplanetary Internet that was slowly forge during the early interplanetary, as new colonies expanded and established terminals to communicate with one another. At first, the Extranet was a simple system that was use for communication, which required networking protocols that accommodate for vast distances, long communication times, and lots and lots of interrupted signals. The Extranet was revolutionized after the development of the System-Wide Web (SWW). * '''F''' *'''Femtotechnology '''- A form of molecular-technology that manipulate the structure of matter on a femtometer, which is 10−15 m. * '''G''' *'''Goo -''' Any nanotechnology that has the capacity to self-replicate. *'''Green Goo -''' Nanomachines or bio-engineered organisms used for population control of humans, either by governments or eco-terrorist groups. The green goo worked by sterilizing people through otherwise harmless infections that inserts a piece of predetermined DNA into that cell, essentially modifying the cell’s genome. This was also use by the end of the 21st century to keep the balance of a deteriorated ecosystem. * '''''H''''' '''''I''''' *'''Infomorph - '''An uploaded intelligence, or information entity, which resides in a computer. The term is usually refered to a consciousness uploaded or downloaded into a computer from a biological entity, the term is also use to refer to a virtual body of information that can possess emergent features such as personality. *'''In-vitro meat - '''Term used to describe meat produced through "tissue-engineering" technology. This is done by extracting cells of an animals, and putting them into a culture media where they start to proliferate and grow, independently from the animal. This process was efficient enough to supply the global demand for meat by the middle of the century. * '''''J''''' '''''K''''' *'''Kudzu4''' - A genetically super-charge solution tweaked from cellular material from various phylum of plants, thus the morphological similarity to mosses, lichens, and algae. Kudzu was one of the first bio-engineer organisms used to raise public health on urban areas, with each model design for a specific purpouse '''''- '''''from the elimation of pollutive agents or pest to the purification of fresh water, deacidification of saltwater, and recycle soil. Thus, Kudzu is widely considered the first-generation of synthetic organisms establishhed to create healthier & disaster proof cities, and to combat the effect of global warming & ecosystem deterioration. *'''Kurzweil Institud '''- The leading institud in the advancement and development of transhuman technologies. The institud was named after Ray Kurzweil, one of the most famous transhumanist and futurist of the early 21st century. It was on this institud where a fractured group of cutting-edge of savants solved the quantum-glial paradox, which allowed personality upload, and reliable Human-Consciousness emulation on software enviroments. * '''''L''''' '''''M''''' '''''N''''' *'''Neuroaesthetics''' - A market that tweaks compability between couples, usually changing simple taste of of music, food, hobbies, or even personalities to optimize mate compability. The procedure by two ways: invasive rewiring that include microsurgery and fried synapse, and the non-invasive procedures uses simple technique like playing certain sound in the right order or showing images with the right balance of geometry and emotions to start a all sort of cascade that does the rewiring by itself. *'''Neuroeconomics -''' A market specifically design to tweak the brain chemistry of a persone to make them better suited to certain tasks. *'''Neuropharm - '''A cutting-edge job that mainly deal with the enhancement or tweaking of the brain, like neuroaesthetics or neuroeconomics. * '''''O''''' '''''P''''' *'''Paste '''- Any kind of nanotechnology that doesn't have the capability to self-replicate. *'''Pondus generator - '''A type of generator, widely used in parties or military training, that uses the threads of electro-static generators to purvey the illusion of weightlessness. *'''Psycho-polygraphic panel''' - A device that use a type of brain-scan to analyse memories, and filter out the ones that have been chemically induced or artificially implanted. The device is widely use from therapies to questionaries and interrogations. * '''''Q''''' '''''R''''' '''''S''''' *'''Sapient Gels''' - Are neural cultures that where hooked up to a computer running simulator that trained the neurons to do useful computational work and tasks — involving pattern recognition, nuanced judgments involving various qualitative factors, and so on — that digital computers are ill-suited for. Basically, an intelligent paste made of neurons, spread upon a substrate for computation. *'''Solar desalinating plant '''- A water desalinating plant that uses solar plants with photovoltaic cells that utilize the residual heat to strip ocean water of it salt, and producing freshwater. The spread of Concentrated solar power desalination plants reduced non-sustainable water supply and allowed an industrial-scale desalination of ocean water. This inspired the development of most of potable water production by the year 2030. * '''''T''''' '''''U''''' *Utility Fog - A collective of nanomachines, commonly call "Foglets", that can be linked together into a complex network in the air, able to work together to exert force in any direction or transmit information between each other. This form of self-reconfiguring modular robotics can replicate, and modify most physical structure, giving the users almost complete control over their environment. * '''''V''''' *'''Vats '''- A Complex machinary that nurture layers of cultured cells to create a cruelty-free, sustainable meat alternative - call in-vitro meat. *'''Viral software '''- A type of programm that uses overwhelming force to take over system nodes in any digital device instantly and without any chance of detection. * '''''W''''' '''''X''''' '''''Y''''' '''''Z'''''